


Uzumaki Family Values

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Peeping, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Naruko and Hinata's kids are teenagers. Curious, horny teenagers peeping on their parents. Naturally, fun ensues. [futa, pegging, incest]





	

Naruko and Hinata were mothers. Their kids were in their early teens, and they themselves were distinctly middle-aged. However, while the years might have softened the competitive edge of their lust, and blunted the more aggressive feelings between them, still they were very passionate lovers. When they got together behind closed doors, they would fuck long and hard, just as furiously as they did when they were young.  
  
Naruko and Hinata were futanari, and they had both alike carried out the biological roles of mother and father. Naruko impregnated Hinata, who bore Himawari. Hinata impregnated Naruko, who bore Boruto.  
  
Himawari, like her mothers, was a futanari.  
  
Boruto was a boy.  
  
Naruko and Hinata loved their children. They were good parents, whatever the dysfunction of their own relationship. They loved their kids well and earnestly, and they cared for them and took care of them. They raised Boruto and Himawari to the best of their ability, and they did a fairly good job, too, all things considered.  
  
But Naruko and Hinata were also a very perverted pair of people, both aggressively sexual and sexually aggressive. They had sex a lot, and they had sex with a passion and a fury that, to the average person, would have seemed frightening and borderline violent. They banged ferociously, and even the sweetest and most tender intercourse between them might look like frightfully intense to an outsider.  
  
And while Naruko and Hinata did not exactly  _flaunt_  their sexuality around their children, there could be no denying that Boruto and Himawari were much influenced by their parents. Their standards of what was normal and decent did not entirely match, perhaps, with those of most of their peers. It's not like they were sex freaks or deviants, but they were much more accepting and indulgent of the carnal aspects of life.  
  
Still, they were for a good while relatively innocent. They knew in a vague and general sense the nature of their parents' relationship, and in an abstract way they might have been able to tell you how their mothers were very passionate, and very aggressive lovers.  
  
But they didn't have first-hand experience with this, and they had never actually seen it for themselves. Not until one fateful night.  
  
They were up late, that day, well nigh to midnight. Young teens were Boruto and Himawari, then, and they were the same age, too, or nearly so (depending on one's perspective) having been conceived on the same night, and birthed only a couple days apart. It can't be said why they were up so late, that day, or what they were doing roaming through the house, mainly because the two of them could not themselves recall, afterwards.  
  
But somehow, for some reason or other, they found themselves outside their mothers' bedroom. They heard within sounds that they had often heard, variously distant and muffled. There was moaning and grunting, gasping and cursing. They heard whining and hissing, the groaning of bedsprings and the thumping of the frame on the floor, and the faint, muffled  _slap-slap-slap_  of skin upon skin.  
  
Himawari blushed at the noise, and she wiggled her hips with a secret giddiness. She thought of what must be going on in there, and she was greatly intrigued. She looked sidelong at her brother, who was pressing his ear to the door and placing his eye at the keyhole. Her expression became a smile, and with a shrug she activated her byakugan.  
  
Both siblings were quite instantly enraptured by what they saw. Himawari beheld her mothers naked, as she had seen them a fair number of times before. But she also saw them embracing, and she saw their cocks vividly erect. Her heart skipped a beat at the sheer size of those dicks, and also at how fervently they were rubbed together and ground into every nook and cranny of Naruko and Hinata's mature, curvaceous bodies.  
  
Boruto quietly gulped, and he lowered his free hand to a growing bulge in his pajama pants, blushing hotly and shivering at what he beheld. He eyed his mothers' bouncing tits, their wagging asses, their sopping pussies. He stared at all these things, at his mothers in their entirety, with a sudden and desperate desire that nearly overthrew him with its raw, unbridled force.  
  
Moaning, gasping, grunting and slapping their wet, meaty forms together, shaking bountiful asses and thrusting their broad hips, Naruko and Hinata fucked. They banged each other zealously, fervently, and furiously. Only some of their words, low and throaty, could be made out by their peeping children.  
  
" _Fuck... shit... damn... bitch... take it... yes...!_ "  
  
" _Oh... cunt... hell... yeah... fuuu... slut...!_ "  
  
Boruto blushed at their words. Himawari smiled, and she wiggled her hips.  
  
"Damn..." Boruto murmured, unconsciously and uncontrollably fondling the swell of his erection. "That's..."  
  
Himawari put a hand to her bosom, a not ungenerous expanse despite her relative youth. She squeezed her tits, panting, and she bucked her hips, feeling both a moistness between her legs and the aching hardness of her own cock.  
  
She swallowed, her face feeling suddenly very hot. She looked down at Boruto, and her byakugan pierced his clothes. She saw her brother's ass, a thing she had seen many times when they were children, but now it filled her with new feelings, inspiring strange but not unenjoyable thoughts. She glimpsed the curve of his buttocks, and she peered through the cleft of his glutes to see his anus. She saw his dick, too, stiff and sizable to equal her own, though a touch small-seeming next to their parents.  
  
Her breathing quickened, and she kneaded her breasts more fervently. Himawari felt nearly delirious with the strange new desires she was discovering, and it was wonderful. She purred, nearly, and stooped to lay a hand on her brother's backside. She grasped his buttocks through the seat of his pajamas, and greedily, exploratively she began to grope and fondle.  
  
Boruto did not protest. Indeed, he rather smiled and leaned into Himawari's grasp, and turning his head craned it upward to kiss her. Their lips joined suddenly, and not a little clumsily, but both enjoyed it greatly. The kiss deepened, and Himawari groped his ass harder, and Boruto reached around to grab at her body, now, too.  
  
They were aroused beyond sense and restraint. All they knew was a sudden, ravenous desire for sex. They needed this contact, this touch and heated fondling. It filled them with pleasure, it made them  _glad_ , and moaning deeply they began to spoon, their location and situation forgotten.  
  
Boruto's back hit the door, and Himawari let out an especially loud and breathless moan when her brother slipped a hand down the front of her pajama pants. She hissed sharply. nearly squealing as he squeezed her cock and fingered her pussy.  
  
"Ahn! Boruto...!❤"  
  
The thumping, groaning, creaking, slapping noise of their mothers' intercourse ceased. Boruto and Himawari continued to kiss and fondle and hump. Their dicks were hard, and their minds were hot with lust.  
  
All they could think was to enjoy this pleasure.  
  
So they didn't notice it until it was too late. They didn't realize they'd been discovered until the door swung inward behind Boruto, causing him (and Himawari atop him) to fall backwards into their mothers' room.  
  
Naruko and Hinata smiled down at their children. Their looks were at once proud and amused, fond and hungry. Naruko's cock throbbed, standing erect and wickedly curved, its blue-veined length dripping a bit of both sweat and Hinata's juices. Hinata's breasts rose and fell, vast and ponderous hills of creamy white flesh turned a delectable rose by the warmth of her lust.  
  
Boruto froze up, momentarily fearing punishment. Himawari shivered, hopefully anticipating the same.  
  
"My, what naughty children we've raised," purred Hinata, her pale eyes glinting. "To think they'd peep on their parents having sex. What...  _devious_  little darlings."  
  
Naruko giggled, and she flashed her pearly whites.  
  
"Do you think we ought to give 'em a spanking, love?" she asked her wife cheekily, cocking her hips and indicating her cock to make clear the kind of  _'spanking'_  she intended.  
  
"That wouldn't teach them anything, I daresay," Hinata said, stroking her hair and hefting her brobdignagian breasts. "They'd probably enjoy it."  
  
"Mm?" hummed Naruko, affecting confusion. "Who said anything about teaching them a lesson? I just want to beat those pretty little asses. And of course they  _want_ it—why else would they come peep on? They wouldn't, unless they were interested."  
  
Himawari whined at this, and her face reddened. Boruto likewise mewled and blushed.  
  
"We didn't mean to..." Boruto said lamely, his statement wholly unconvincing. He stared up at Naruko and Hinata, appearing nearly overawed by this so very lewd and close angle of their gorgeous, naked bodies.  
  
They stood over him and Himawari, their dicks erect and their pussies sopping. Boruto and his sister gawked up between their mom's legs, getting a rare and compelling angle of their hermaphroditic genders. They saw plump, motherly cunts and thick, fatherly cocks. They gazed at the shadowed undersides of immense bosoms, vast expanses of subtly quivering womanflesh.  
  
They were humbled, and they were smitten. Blushing, they swallowed.  
  
Then they were emboldened.  
  
Hinata grinned, seeing the change that came into the eyes of their children. She nodded approvingly.  
  
"Well. Maybe they don't need to be punished, after all," she said, inclining her head. She looked at the bulges in the teens' pajama pants, matching erections, and then at her wife. "Eh, Naruko?"  
  
"Of course they don't," said Naruko, wearing an even more rakish grin. "We should reward them, obviously! This is a very important milestone in their development. Or at least that's how Sakura would put it."  
  
"I agree," Hinata said. "We should congratulate our children on their sexual awakening. And, like responsible parents, we should guide them into adulthood."  
  
"By that, of course, you mean we ought to show them how it's done," Naruko quipped.  
  
"Yes, obviously," agreed Hinata, licking her lips.  
  
Boruto and Himawari needed no further prompting, nor any explicit invitation. They were not stupid, whatever their recent shows of poor judgement They knew what their moms meant, and they were entirely willing and eager to get a piece of that.  
  
Himawari cast off her clothes, standing up and meeting her parents' eyes. She was a head shorter than them, less buxom by a fair bit, and possessed of a dick that was a modest amount smaller. Boruto also stripped, and he was the odd one out, being a male. His cock was a fraction longer and thicker than Himawari's, and his body was rather firmer and more outwardly sculpted, though their actual strength and agility was really about even.  
  
"You want to fuck us?" Boruto said, blushing but not displeased, and smiling boldly at his mothers' naked bodies.  
  
"Or do you want us to fuck you?" asked Himawari, smirking and striking such a pose as she had seen her mom's make many times before when flirting and teasing.  
  
Naruko beamed with a mixture of pride and lust. Hinata purred and reached out with her hands, grasping both Boruto and Himawari's cocks. The kids shivered at this, unused to such direct pleasure.  
  
Naruko moved behind brother and sister, and idly she surveyed the bare backs of both. Her eyes lingered especially long on Boruto and Himawari's asses, assessing their teenaged booties with a very serious expression. After a moment spent staring, she grabbed each of them by the buttock, tightly gripping two sets of equally desirable bums.  
  
"Ahhh, sssshit..." hissed Boruto, a little more vulgar than her sister.  
  
"Oh,  _mom_ , you..." moaned Himawari, her eyes rolling.  
  
 _Fap, fap, fap_ , Hinata worked the sibling's erections, masterfully stroking their modestly impressive dicks. She ran her fingers this way and that, chafing smooth palms against velvety, nearly virginal skin. Both siblings moaned in their delight, and they cried aloud as their bodies were wracked by sensations fierce and vulgar beyond their youthful ken.  
  
Hinata explored her children's cocks, smiling and delighting in the touch of their warm manhoods, shivering a little happily as they pulsed and twitched. Both teens hissed and shuddered, gleeful and euphoric. Boruto bucked his hips, thrusting his dick against his mom's hand. Himawari wiggled her hips, shaking her fresh little ass.  
  
Naruko looked at Hinata with a cheerful smile. Hinata beamed in response, her eyes glittering. Boruto and Himawari knew instinctively what was to come next.  
  
"Mom... fuck," moaned Himawari, spreading her legs and raising her backside, presenting herself to Naruko. "Fuck,  _fuck_. It feels so... so weird, and yet so  _good_. Mom!"  
  
Boruto bent over, leaning in to kiss Hinata's chest. He tasted her tits with no small use of tongue and pressing teeth, seizing his mom's body with his hands, stroking her hips clumsily, tentatively yet enthusiastically fondling her breasts. He wagged his ass, groaning as Hinata continued to stroke his cock.  
  
Himawari grabbed her brother by the waist, squeezing his hips. Boruto hissed and thrust his derriere back, feeling Naruko knead and spread his buttocks. Himawari's cockhead bumped against the rim of his anus, and for a moment Boruto's vision erupted into a field of stars. He shuddered, feeling impossibly delighted by the touch, and he bit none too gently into Hinata's nipple that he greedily sucked.  
  
"Ahhhn, Boruto-kun... such a  _good_  boy," purred Hinata, smiling and arching her back. Her cock pulsed, and she spread apart her great, plump, juicy thighs. Her bosom heaved, and electric prongs of sensation forked and splintered throughout her flesh, making her tremble and seize. "Do you want mother's milk?" she asked him. "Mnn, is that why you  _suck_  so hard?"  
  
Boruto moaned, his cheeks puffing out. He smacked his lips against Hinata's bosom while Himawari humped him, gingerly and experimentally grinding her erection between his tight nether cheeks, prodding and gently spreading his asshole.  
  
Naruko laughed and fondled Himawari's ass, now having let go of her son's. Her thick, massive cock she was rubbing none-too-subtly between Himawari's thighs, which were her mother's in miniature, slimmer and less meaty, but just as white and just as soft. The tip of Naruko's manhood sawed against Himawari's virgin lips, bumping the underside of a young, eager prick.  
  
"Haha! He won't get any of the good stuff sucking from  _there_ ," she said, grinning at her wife's bouncing tits as her own ample bosom pressed into her daughter's back. "That's not what we nursed you on, is it?"  
  
"It is," Hinata said. "But I agree, there's a much better milk for kids their age. Do you two know what I mean?"  
  
She smiled lustily at Boruto and Himawari. Both nodded. Boruto removed his mouth from Hinata's bosom, and panting he knelt, shivering as Himawari thrust more intently, more confidently between his buttocks. The tip of his sister's cock was nearly inside his ass, and Boruto could not have been happier.  
  
Naruko thrust between her daughter's thighs, and bucking her hips she slipped her phallus up into Himawari's pussy. It was a tight, snug, constricting sort of fit, and the girl's virgin sex nearly strangled her mom's veteran cock. Himawari hissed, gasping and clenching her teeth, eyes squeezing shut as a convulsive shudder rocketed up her curving, curling, twisting spine.  
  
Himawari bucked her hips, and a pert ass leaped and wobbled. She rocked against her mom, panting and groaning as Naruko began to fuck her, to thrust a thick, meaty cock slowly in and out of Himawari's tight, moistening slot. Modest breasts jiggled, swaying to and fro as Himawari's body was wracked by the rhythmic smiting of her loins, her mother's navel striking her perky bum.  
  
"Oh, oh, ohhh!" Himawari gasped, unable to elucidate her racing, bounding, senseless thoughts. Her mouth gaped open in time with the mouth of her brother, and Naruko's cock thrust into her pussy as her dick thrust finally home into Boruto's anus, sheathing itself inside her brother and making him cry out.  
  
"Ahhh!" Boruto moaned. "Ffff...!"  
  
He might have said more, but his mouth was then stuffed by Hinata's cock, the woman grabbing him by the short hairs and pushing his head down. Boruto was spitted between Hinata and Himawari, his sister fucking his ass while he sucked his mother's dick. His cock throbbed painfully with the pleasure of his position, and Boruto could do nothing but slurp, and smack his lips, and shake his rear as his sister reamed it.  
  
"You're so tight, baby," Naruko purred, grasping at Himawari's breasts. "You're just like your mom, when she was your age. I bet you'll be just like her when you're all grown up, too❤"  
  
She punctuated this remark by fondling Himawari's breasts, making it entirely clear what she meant.  
  
"You should try Boruto," Hinata said, sighing happily and shivering, her toes curling and her bosom heaving as the teen boy inexpertly but energetically fellated her. "Mm, ooh, he's  _excellent_  at sucking cock. Clearly he doesn't take after you."  
  
Naruko snorted, pinching and twisting one of Himawari's nipples, bucking her hips and fucking the girl harder, slapping their sexes loudly and wetly together.  
  
"Bitch, I suck cock for breakfast, lunch, and dinner," she said. " _Yours_ , as often as not, and you sure as hell don't complain when I've got your dick in my mouth and your come in my belly."  
  
"Why would I?" Hinata said airily, stroking Boruto's hair, breathing heavily as he slurped and licked and worked his lips back and forth. "It's free blowjobs. Even a completely lousy cocksucker is still worthwhile if they're  _that_  eager to blow you."  
  
Boruto blushed, somehow feeling very pleased by all this talk, and more enthusiastically still he sucked Hinata off. She groaned at the redoubled vigor of his fellatio, and shivering she thrust her pelvis  _smack_  into his face, stunning Boruto but not stalling or impeding his eager cocksucking. He felt the throb of his sister's dick inside his ass, and he wriggled his hips, digging that marvelously hard thing deeper into himself, scratching the itch of his shameless lust.  
  
 _Slap, slap, slap_.  
  
"You're a nasty woman," Naruko said, pouting theatrically. More roughly, more vigorously she manhandled Himawari's teenaged tits. Her eyes gleamed with amusement, and passionately she spanked their daughter, swatting Hima's bum as she drove her enormous cock in and out of that tight, sexy pussy.  
  
"Guilty as charged," Hinata said, grinning slyly. "And you're a shameless whore who's fucking her own daughter."  
  
"Touche," said Naruko, pounding Himawari's cunt a little harder still. "So I am, though that fits you just as well. Look who's got her dick tits-deep in her son's throat, after all!"  
  
"True, true!" Hinata laughed.  
  
She thrust, driving herself deeper into Boruto's mouth. He slurped with increasing skill, licking and sucking his mother's great, big cock. So well did he suck, as a matter of fact, that Hinata felt herself already nearing the limit of her endurance, and she couldn't entirely restrain a growing ahegao.  
  
Panting, moaning, shivering Hinata craned her neck. Her eyes rolled up and squeezed shut, and her chest swelled with sharply labored breaths, her bosom seeming explosively large as the ruddy white hills of her teat quaked with the woman's euphoric convulsions. She pulled on Boruto's hair and seized up, tensing, before she came.  
  
Boruto's eyes went wide in surprise, if not dismay, and his cheeks puffed out as his mouth was filled rapidly by the cornucopious ejaculation. Hinata's come flooded his mouth, and its bitter, salty taste combined with the growing pungence of musk and sweat, the sultry stink of her intersex loins filling his nostrils, made him moan into her manhood and shudder. His expression was pleasingly lewd, and the blush on his face only intensified Hinata's orgasm.  
  
Naruko laughed, and she came at the sight of her wife's face, and at the wondrous sensations of Himawari's unvirgin pussy. Her cock twitched, and her pussy clenched, and semen filled her daughter's womb as lubricant coursed from her thrilling cunt. Naruko, panting and looking quite obscene, herself, fondled Himawari's bosom a little more, intending perhaps to stimulate a process like thigmomorphogenesis in the girl's promising breasts.  
  
Her sperm filled Himawari's pussy, even as her wife's semen spilled out from Boruto's lips, the young man only just barely able to swallow it fast enough. She felt her daughter's body twitch and shudder and writhe underneath her, hot and wet and deliciously tight. The sounds Himawari made were so sweet that Naruko wanted to gobble her right up.  
  
And Himawari came, herself, ejaculating inside her brother's ass. She squealed a little in the action of coming, not wholly unfamiliar with the sensation but still a bit overwhelmed by the  _rawness_  of orgasm in the heat of intercourse, a painful ecstasy that excelled all heights of innocent, youthful masturbation. Her come pumped into Boruto's anus, not so copious or powerful an ejaculation as that of her mothers', but certainly respectable in its own regard.  
  
And Boruto came, also, pushed to the point of utter bliss by the dicks of his mom and sister, and by their come that filled him up from both ends. He felt stuffed to the brim by their semen, though the quantity that filled him now was a mere pittance compared to Naruko and Hinata's usual ejaculations. He barely swelled at all, and there wasn't even the remotest danger of him popping. Same for Himawari.  
  
Not because Naruko and Hinata enjoyed fucking their kids any less than fucking each other. Rather, it was because they had already been going at it for a good bit, and were relatively spent for the night, unable to sling about as much come as they might when fresh. They wouldn't turn down a nice lay or BJ, though. Nor would they refuse a good dicking for themselves.  
  
And, indeed, Naruko pulled out of Himawari, and Hinata removed her cock from Boruto's mouth, and both smiled and spread their legs, turning to present rear and groin equally. The curves of their bountiful, womanly asses was nothing to sneeze at, and the flush of their moist pussies was a thing of sublime sensuality under those huge, throbbing cocks.  
  
"Well, you two are good at  _taking_  it," said Naruko, grinning at Boruto and Himawari. She swung her hips seductively, challengingly. "But can you give it anywhere near as well?"  
  
"Use your cocks like you mean to kill," said Hinata, smiling. "Stab us like you would with kunai, and pummel our bodies with all of your strength. It'll take at least that much for you to pleasure us."  
  
"Yeah," Naruko agreed, saucily stroking her slick, ruddy, use-darkened shaft. "If you're our kids, then you'd better do everything you can to ravage us. I won't acknowledge any limp-dicked, flimsy-ass sex toy as one of my heirs."  
  
Himawari blushed, pleasantly galled by these words. Boruto wiped his mouth and smacked his lips, rising to his feet and swallowing the last of Hinata's come. Himawari pulled out of his ass, and a bit of her semen dribbled out.  
  
The siblings shared a grin, now feeling a twinge of the fierce and violent desire that was so familiar to their mothers. Their eyes became hard and hungry, and turning they faced their parents with a flaring, flashing glance.  
  
Naruko shuddered, as much from a thrill of pride as from pleasurable anticipation. Hinata purred, feeling light as air, and her insides squirmed delightedly.  
  
Boruto and Himawari pounced, and in their lust they proved absolutely ferocious.  
  
They were their mothers' children, after all.


End file.
